


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom Hamilton, Established Relationship, M/M, Mullette Is Getting Married yo, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sub Laurens, Top Hamilton, bottom laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's neck is sore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Alex looked up from his notebook, startled to see John opening the front door with a frown on his face, an undone painting grasped in his hand and on the other his phone.

“John?” Alexander called, and John glanced up with a sigh. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“My client thinks himself a Borbon,” he scoffed, throwing the painting to the floor, the canvas displaying an intricate background but only the outline of the person. “Like - look, I get that people want portraits to be hyperrealistic, but I gotta work with what I have, so when I actually began to paint him, he got offended!”

“Why?” Alexander let his pen rest on the table, doing some stretching excercises with his hand so it wouldn’t cramp.

“He’s…” John sat on the couch, cringing. “Uh, aesthetically challenged.”

“He’s ugly as fuck, you mean,” Alexander laughed.

“Yes,” John groaned. “I’ve been since eight trying to paint his dumb face and he just kept telling me that it wasn’t him! What was I supposed to do?!”

He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing, applying pressure. Alexander turned around on the chair, throwing his arm over the backrest.

“Since eight, uh?” he looked at the clock and, of course, it was around two in the afternoon. “Have you eaten lunch?”

“Pot,” John laughed. “Meet kettle.”

“You’re such a hypocrite, John Laurens!” Alexander laughed, rising from his seat so he could move over to where John was. “Does you neck hurt a lot?”

“My back, in general,” he sighed, closing his eyes.

“Want me to take care of that?” Alexander’s hand moved to tangle into John’s curls, massaging his scalp. John hummed, and he nodded distractedly. “John - do you want me to take care of you?”

John’s eyes snapped open, and he watched Alexander with new eyes, jaw dropping a little. 

“You sure?” his voice broke, and he tried to clear his throat but his eyes were dilating.

“Yes,” he nodded.

John groaned, low on his throat, and his entire body relaxed and went pliant, making Alexander hyperaware of his hand still entwined into John’s hair. He pulled, experimentally, and John’s eyelids fluttered, his breath hitching.

John was a switch. Alexander knew this, of course, but he’d just been so used to John dominating him that he’d slightly forgotten. The Caribbean man had never had the urge to put himself in power, often preferring to give up the little power he did have. But now - Alexander pulled again, and John moaned.

“Go to the bedroom,” he commanded, grinning when John immediately stood. “Take your clothes off and lie on your stomach, I’ll be right there.”

John scrambled to obey, and Alexander took a moment to compose himself. He’d domed only once before, when he began to date Eliza and she’d tried to sub for him. It went - well. But it was not how Eliza wanted their relationship to be, and neither was it Alexander’s wish. Yet John was a switch.

He took a deep breath, collected himself and strolled into the bedroom, trying to show the confidence he usually felt when challenged with something new. John was already there, as he’d commanded, gloriously naked with his head on a pillow and his hands grasping the bedframe. Alex took a moment to appreciate the sight, his eyes roaming the features he knew so well, the endless littany of freckles and the dimples above the swell of his ass.

He grabbed oil from his nightstand, kneeling on the bed, which made John tense a little before he relaxed completely, sighing. He jumped when the cool, lavender-scented oil hit him on his back.

“Wha…?”

“I told you I’d take care of you,” Alexander straddled his back, spreading his hands and beginning to massage his shoulder, a groan leaving his throat immediately. Alex frowned, working on the multiple knots all over John’s bod, especially on his shoulders.

“Shit, John, you should’ve told me to do this before,” Alexander rubbed harder, and John hummed happily. “You seem stressed lately, too.”

“The wedding,” he mumbled.

“It’s not your fucking own,” laughter bubbled from Alexander. “Is Laf giving you a hard time?”

“They want it to be perfect,” he sighed. “And since Hercules is doing his own part and you have terrible fashion sense, it’s me whom they vent to.”

“Well, now it’s your turn to relax,” Alexander leaned in to whisper so to his ear - and dominating someone hadn’t ever felt so good, what with John’s hips stuttering to push against the mattress as Alex’s hands began to grope his ass. “Don’t think about anything, just let me take charge for once.”

“Fuck,” John shifted his hips again. Alexander felt his own cock starting to fill when he let a finger tease John’s entrance, rubbing with the pad of his thumb. “Take -”

“Didn’t I tell you I was in charge?” Alexander interrupted, and John opened his eyes, his brow furrowing and his shoulders tensing again. “Uh-uh, no. Relax. Let it all happen, baby.”

Alexander halted everything until John’s shoulders dropped once more and his body became pliant underneath him. With a little smile, Alexander dipped his thumb into him, hearing the strangled moan that brought out of his boyfriend. He just pressed the rim, teasing him, leaning down so he could breathe against the nape of John’s neck, brushing the unruly curls aside with his free hand.

He waited, waited, waited - and then he pulled out his thumb and entered him with a well-oiled index, pumping very slowly and softly. John’s jaw dropped.

“That’s it,” Alexander cooed. “Do you want another one?”

“Yes,” John nodded, biting his lower lip and moaning loudly when Alexander granted him his little wish. “Oh, God, Alex.”

“How long has it been since I fucked you?” he pondered, lips pressed now against his shoulder, sucking and biting and nipping at the freckled skin. He twisted his hand and began to fuck John with his fingers a bit more roughly, wringing out a groan from the southerner. “Months? A year, perhaps?”

“A year and a half,” John panted out. “That - that time I rode you with the cockring - fuck.”

“Fuck, yes,” Alexander grinded against his thigh and tapped John’s prostate once, making him shiver and moan underneath him. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Fuck me,” John begged, trying to move but Alexander’s free hand went to the back of his neck, pushing so he’d stay with the side of his face against the pillow. John’s hips moved against his fingers, and he moaned and whimpered when Alexander added a third, opening him up with firm, quick pumps. “Oh my God, Alex, please, please fuck me, I need it, I need you, I need - “

“What do you need, John?” this was hot as hell, watching John trying to fuck his fingers, unable as Alexander let his own weight rest on the back of his thighs. “My fingers? My mouth? My -”

“Your cock, please, fuck me with your cock,” John whined. “Please, please!”

Alexander moved away from John, standing to rip away his clothing as fast as he could. John gripped the headrest of the bed tightly, thrusting against the mattress to gain a little friction, his back shining and his freckles sparkling like stars. Alexander grasped the oil, slicking his own cock, moving to position himself above his boyfriend.

“You ready, Jack?” Alexander licked the shell of his ear, and the headrest made a strange sound when John pulled - Alexander grinned. 

He grasped the base of his cock and guided it to John’s hole, puckered and open and inviting and when he slid inside, it felt like coming home. Alexander bit his lip, breathed in and tried to get a hold of himself as John released a prolongued, loud moan, biting the pillow.

“Remember to relax,” Alexander placed a hand on his lower back, pulled out until only the tip was in and then slammed right back, John’s groan echoing in the bedroom. “Shit, you’re so tight, John.”

The pace was hurried, and Alexander cursed himself for it but he couldn’t stop, his hands roaming John’s body with wonder and love and warmth. One of his hands caught John’s hair and pulled on it - just a yank, and John cursed loudly, beginning to fuck himself on Alexander’s cock with enthusiasm.

“Alex,” he called, breathless, desperate. “Alex, let me -”

Alexander moved his hand from his back to his chest, and hauled him up with the little strength he had. John squeaked, surprised, and cried out as Alexander held him against his chest, fucking faster into him and working John’s dick with his free hand.

“You can come,” Alexander said into his shoulder, and although he’d thought the height difference would be uncomfortable, it only made things easier. “You can come, John, baby.”

“Alex, Alex,” John threw his head back and, with a short shout, came all over his boyfriend’s hand, fluttering around his cock. Alexander followed him immediately, groaning into John’s back.

The two of them panted, the air thick in the room when suddenly John collapsed into the bed, breathing hard. Alexander ran his clean hand through his hair, watching as John turned so his back could rest against the mattress, grinning at Alexander.

“What?” the youngest asked, smirking back.

“My neck doesn’t hurt anymore,” John giggled.

The pillowfight that ensued was the best part of it all.

 


End file.
